


Ca Marche

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 永远年轻。





	Ca Marche

周子瑜在上课的时候收到恋人的短信，刚分化不久的alpha发情期还没有稳定，年上的omega为此要耗费许多的心力。凑崎纱夏在短信里可怜兮兮的说自己在图书馆：翻阅书籍的时候忽然发情了，身上没有带抑制剂，为了不造成太坏的影响，一直躲在图书馆最里面的书架那边不敢出去。响当当的Alpha偶尔也有这种青春期女孩儿的烦恼。

周子瑜逃课去图书馆的时候很小心，周子瑜顶着一张乖巧的脸小声说自己不舒服，老师就大方的挥挥手，让她赶紧去医务室。长得人畜无害就有这种好处，大家都知道omega体质特殊比较麻烦，周子瑜又是一本正经的样子，想不到她其实是逃课出去拯救年纪小的alpha于发情期中，只有朴志效恨铁不成钢地远远瞪了她一眼。女儿大了不由娘说的正是这个道理。

朴志效自诩为周子瑜的监护人，凑崎纱夏的好姐姐，女儿跟弟弟搞在一起的感觉非常微妙，但她一开始没能阻止周子瑜被小孩子骗去谈恋爱，现在也不能阻止周子瑜去和小孩子做爱。周子瑜在她气哼哼的目光中优雅地离场了，瘦长的背影当真很像一只修炼成型的精怪，宽肩细腰，腿也很长，走起路来软软的，又冷淡又多情。

凑崎纱夏是十足的浪荡子和幸运儿，不是所有才貌双全的追求者，都能凭着一支玫瑰和一首歌就能追到校花。她是学校乐队里出了名的鼓手，比贝斯和吉他更容易被人记住，就连一年级的学妹也知道凑崎纱夏披散着黑色长发，穿着一件无袖上衣solo的模样，可见这只游走人间的花蝴蝶真的很不一般。

而高岭之花看上去冷淡又不近人情，实际上却温软地如同一碗甜汤，能被凑崎一饮而尽。朴志效在背地里叹过许多次气：“子瑜或许不该和sana在一起的……”作为监护人，朴志效总是很担心周子瑜到时候会像凑崎的其他女朋友一样受到从云端跌落的伤害，但凑崎和周子瑜显然还没有到最后一步。周子瑜与年轻人的恋爱仍然处在热恋期，会在午休时间一起到天台吃午餐，坐对方的自行车回家，争分夺秒的在一起度过周末，整夜整夜地不睡觉，凌晨三点全副武装地到远一点的便利商店买套。回来路上就一起吃冰棒，吃着吃着又赶回家继续第二场。

凑崎纱夏的家里只有两个带一点血缘的姐姐，带周子瑜回家过夜总是十分方便。

Omega今天不算好运。她出门时险些迟到，忘带作业，发生了许多不快乐的事情。但是，在今天发生的所有倒霉事里面，周子瑜唯一能够感到些许安慰、为之庆幸的就是自己出来前打了足够的抑制剂。她的感情很内敛，大多数时间里都维持着冷淡的外表，即使是做爱的时候也不太愿意露出柔软多情的一面来——虽然往往失败。

凑崎纱夏正靠着书架等她，几座书架的范围里，都是alpha带着压迫性的信息素味道，浓度很高，将靠近的omega紧紧地俘获了，如同蛛网黏住了一直蝴蝶。凑崎纱夏噙着一双湿漉漉的明亮的眼睛，像只可怜的，等待着主人来接的小狗，她盘腿坐在地上，后背靠着书架，肩膀也楚楚动人地耷拉着，这时候嗅到周子瑜的味道，omega清凉的信息素味包围了她，像是阴天的花朵落在凑崎纱夏的掌心，清凉而甜美，使得alpha躁动的神经一下子冷静了下来。

子瑜子瑜。周子瑜走进她，旋即就被小狗抱住了腿。小狗狗本人凑崎纱夏扬起一张美丽的脸，年轻人的面孔带着光辉似的美貌，用粘人的声音轻轻地呼唤周子瑜的名字。凑崎的鼻尖耸动，她嗅着omega身上的味道，从发情期的焦躁中回转了一点过来，周子瑜身上有其他人所不能带给她的，令人安心的空气。

凑崎长了一张讨人喜欢的脸庞，就好像仍然纯洁生动，不知世事一般，几乎处在对性一无所知，并且不以之为耻的年纪。此刻这样缠着周子瑜，也不显得饥色，反而是纯然的爱护她似的。她闹着要牵住周子瑜的手，等周子瑜刚坐下来，就扑在了对方怀里。大口的嗅着omega颈间的味道，透过小小的气味消除贴，omega的气味淡淡地钻进她的鼻子里，凑崎纱夏并不生气，她凑上去用舌头舔湿了那块贴纸，品尝着omega皮肤上的气味，在周子瑜的耳边小声地说道：我好想你。子瑜也会想我吗？

周子瑜抱着她年纪小的恋人，不着痕迹地颤抖了一下。此时她的alpha正像小狗一样蹭着周子瑜的脖子，凑崎因为发情期而有点紊乱的呼吸打在周子瑜的颈侧，热乎乎的，又好湿。凑崎纱夏啾啾地用力亲吻着周子瑜的颈侧，丝毫不顾高挺的鼻梁会不会硌着omega。

她们在图书馆最里面一排书架底下接吻，阳光从窗外照进来，在阳光下，凑崎的睫毛看起来是金黄色的，如同童话里的王子雕像。王子因为发情期特有的那种紧迫，失去了一半平时的游刃有余，去寻找对方嘴唇的动作也来得很着急，一开始错误的亲到鼻梁上，然后才是嘴唇。年下alpha的发情期来得又凶又猛，使周子瑜的狗狗系女朋友变得比平时更加粘人，好像受了委屈，要从小母亲身上找到补偿一样。

跟有点可爱的举动相反的是，alpha的信息素则是充满压迫力的压过来，周子瑜轻轻地喘了一声，她们刚才来到这里的时候不小心把书架上的书弄翻下来，现在正被自己压在身下。她充满罪恶感，只好推一推凑崎，等对方可怜巴巴抬起头看自己的时候抓紧时间往下挪一点。她穿着整齐的制服裙，锋利的裙褶此时已经皱巴巴了，乱七八糟的堆在腰上，露出女孩子一双长得惊人的漂亮的腿，松落落地夹在凑崎纱夏的腰侧。周子瑜的喉咙发干，她小声地催促道：你快点。Omega的内裤已经湿掉，粉红色的棉质内裤被水液浸透，贴紧腿心的那块已经成了深色，但仍然有源源不断的水液从那个隐秘的入口里溢出来，打湿了贴身的衣料，也打湿了凑崎的裙摆。

凑崎纱夏认认真真地凝视着周子瑜，她的脸上，天生就有一种天真而热烈的表情，此时多情地凝望着周子瑜的脸，像个不经世事的小孩，目光纯粹又着迷，眼睛好奇地将周子瑜从上到下地梭巡过一回，甜美地问道：“子瑜喜欢我吗？”年上又一次生出了羞耻而内疚的快乐，周子瑜咬着下唇，她没有开口，在心里轻轻地回答道：当然喜欢。

像是听到周子瑜心里的回答一样。凑崎纱夏微笑了一下，阳光从她年轻的脸上一闪而过，女孩子灵巧而娴熟地从周子瑜的身上溜了下去，她裙子底下完全勃起的性器蹭过了周子瑜结实漂亮的大腿，虽然隔着布料，但还是又热又烫得让周子瑜脸红。Omega在浓重的alpha信息素里晕头转向，她红着脸别过头去。凑崎漂亮的手指正勾着她内裤的边缘，干脆的将omega的内衣褪到了脚踝上。周子瑜半闭着眼睛，感觉凑崎的气息沿着自己引以为傲的大腿曲线往上，从膝盖那里一直慢吞吞地移动着，直到到达她无所保留的腿心。

Omega已经很湿了，在她的校服底下，胸衣里面的乳尖完全的挺立起来，像是小小的果实直愣着顶出微小的弧度。因为alpha气息的靠近，周子瑜哆嗦了一下，她软弱的双腿夹住凑崎的头，没有被爱抚过的乳首痒得让人难受。凑崎对此假装出一副一无所知的样子，她发情期里恶趣味比平时更严重，并不急着提前纾解欲望，而是偏爱看周子瑜沉迷其中的样子，这时候也不例外，正专心致志地用唇舌取悦她。因为发情期的缘故，凑崎纱夏的体温很高，嘴唇也是热的，灵巧的舌头舔弄着omega缩紧了的小口。把那些湿漉漉的水液都吞进去了。她呻吟着将双手搭到凑崎纱夏的肩上，握住对方平坦而阔实的肩膀，女孩子的肩头圆润地抵在她的掌心，像是小小的星球降落在她的疆土上。Omega在她的舌尖上颤抖，热液又黏又多地流淌出来，被凑崎涂抹得周子瑜整个下身都是。Omega在快感中感到一丝微妙的痛苦，在心中悲鸣：结束之后也不能够回教室了。

Alpha将自己又热又烫的性器放进omega的肚子里，饱满的头部像是有主见一样，流畅的挤进了omega小小的甬道里，周子瑜在她的动作下发出了一声压抑的轻喘，她的手难受地乱摸：每次都会不习惯，小alpha在性的方面发育得过于健全了，她的手紧紧地握住了临近书架上的一本书脊，感觉到alpha慢吞吞的把自己送的更里面。周子瑜哆嗦起来，她在alpha的冲撞下发出小声的呻吟，庆幸今天服用过抑制剂的心情已经如潮水一般消失了，就如同抑制剂微乎其微的效力一样。热度从被摩擦，被亲吻被抚摸的地方升起来，在皮肤以下流动着，浑身都热了起来。高热的情欲从她的浑身流淌而过，娇弱的地方被凶猛地凿出了更多的水来，凑崎压在周子瑜身上一下一下用力的抽插着，又探出舌尖，像小狗似得蹭着周子瑜的脖子，探到后面去一下一下地舔她的腺体。

Alpha顶到里面的时候，周子瑜后腰一片酸软酥麻，omega可怜兮兮的吸了吸鼻子，她的直觉告诉自己正在被alpha钉在了火烫的性器上，凑崎那双漂亮的手此时正卡着她的腰，把人锁定在自己的安全区里，能够一下一下的顶撞着。凑崎纱夏的的耻毛随着动作一下一下的蹭着她的柔嫩腿根，omega软弱的瑟缩起来。好胀，她呜咽着眨一眨湿漉漉的眼睛，在被侵入的过程中流下了眼泪，被顶弄深处的快感是如此真实，她的腰侧留下凑崎红红的手印，那在今天晚上洗澡的时候会给周子瑜带来第二场羞耻的回忆。

周子瑜难耐地眯着眼睛，小alpha正在解她的上衣纽扣，因为仓促，没有把衬衣从裙子腰里抽出来，仅仅解开了上衣纽扣露出她的胸部来，就将内衣推到锁骨上。

没经人爱抚的乳尖嫩挺挺地立在空气里，顶端显出粉润的颜色。凑崎纱夏把身下的东西有一次抽出来送进去的时候，俯下身去亲她的胸口。小小的乳首被她含进了嘴里，像是一颗糖果从她的舌尖上滚过了。快感蔓延着，周子瑜哆嗦了一下，慢慢的松开握住书脊的手，像是寻找着水源的小羊一样从凑崎纱夏的腰上慢慢的往肩膀移动着，又去摸她的头发，轻轻地按住她的脑袋。再这样爱情和快感一起袭来的时刻，周子瑜会比平时还要温柔。

凑崎舍弃乳首亲她的时候周子瑜想起平时那些两个人一同度过的时光，她们在一起接吻（都是凑崎闹着周子瑜开心）。她其实相当享受被周子瑜宠溺，区别对待的时候。这是凑崎纱夏为数不多的小孩子的一面。

周子瑜的腿没什么力气地被凑崎架在自己的肩膀上，Alpha把住她的腰，把自己的性器用力顶进Omega的深处，坚硬的头部在柔软而紧致的甬道里寻找着敏感的地方，耸动着精准而娴熟地进攻着Omega仍然闭合的生殖腔。还太早了，周子瑜在四散的快感里想，她想逃跑，被标记的恐惧像之前每一次一样及时地来到了。绵密的快感在她的身体中冲撞着，她的眼泪流下来，但仍然被凑崎钉在火热的阴茎上。剧烈的快感击碎了她，周子瑜一边哆嗦着，一边含着眼泪躲避着凑崎的亲吻，年纪小的恋人紧紧地搂着她，温柔又怜爱地将周子瑜固定在怀里，她的吻细细密密地从周子瑜的嘴唇上流淌下去，下巴，颈侧，胸口，又去吮红艳艳的乳首。周子瑜知道凑崎纱夏有多喜欢在自己身上留下痕迹，出于alpha的天性，又或者是凑崎本人对周子瑜这个人的独占欲。她平时并不是这样的人，看上去有一百个好姐姐，但会让她失控的或许只有周子瑜一个。

会不会有宝宝？成结的时候凑崎这么问她，她一边舔着周子瑜红透了的耳垂，一边温柔地说道，膨大的顶端卡在omega娇嫩的生殖腔里，成结然后射精。白浊粘稠的精液大股大股的灌进周子瑜的肚子，omega平坦的小腹微微鼓起来一点，像个多情的小母亲，看起来非常辣。周子瑜噙着眼泪，她啜泣着轻而急促地呼吸，半个上身被alpha的性器贯穿了，在火热的阴茎上如同一只即将作为标本的蝴蝶那么僵硬，只有翅膀还能微弱地颤动着。

Alpha从成结到消失大约需要十几分钟，在此之前，凑崎纱夏无法将自己抽出去。下课铃叮铃铃得响了，但她们仍然只能就着这个深深相连的姿势拥抱在一起，周子瑜的长腿挂在凑崎的肩上，随着alpha的动作轻轻抽搐着，像被欺负狠了，漂亮的嘴唇也哆嗦不已。她的肚子里面全是alpha射的东西，就算只是最轻微的颤抖，都能感觉到生殖腔里面的液体沉甸甸的摇晃。她被凑崎的精液操着，那感觉羞耻又诡异，但omega的身体却知髓识味地感觉到舒服。周子瑜轻微地哆嗦着，她小声的叫着凑崎纱夏的名字，因为恐惧被人发现，所以紧紧地依偎在凑崎的怀里，鸵鸟似得把脑袋埋在凑崎的胸口。

凑崎坏心眼地就这成结的状态，用膨大的阴茎在她肚子里顶弄了一下，周子瑜恼羞成怒地咬住她的锁骨来压抑自己马上就要脱口而出的呻吟，在omega甬道深处，热烫的水液一阵一阵地淋下来，虽然结合得那样紧密，但仍然有水液从相连的地方漫出来。

“子瑜会为我生一个宝宝吗？”凑崎纱夏没有咬她的腺体，却撒娇似的问道。爱玩的年轻人未必想要做一个父亲，但周子瑜却忍不住开始想象那样的未来。她被alpha的阴茎小幅度地摩擦着舒服的地方，快感一浪一浪地冲刷着她的神经，周子瑜浑身发红，在弥漫的快感中浑浑噩噩，她的腿没有力气地从对方的肩膀上滑落下来，松松地蹭着凑崎紧实而美丽的腰，涣散的目光望着身上样貌纯洁，一脸坦荡的年轻人 。她紧紧地捉住凑崎的胳膊，在羞耻和痛苦中流下了眼泪，绝望地小声说道：我会的。


End file.
